The weird adventure of Kirito
by MimosaLime
Summary: In a peaceful world of ALFheim online a sudden hacker player joins the world rewriting and adding weird stuff to the world creating something that makes players go, "This is weird." Kirito and Yui gets trapped in this weird pixilated world and must defeat the hacker player ceating havoc in the altered weird pixilated world of ALFheim. (Note: Its weird)


Its my first Sword Art Online fanfiction so were in a weird ride.

It's a normal day in the world of ALFheim online where Kirito is taking his short break from killing bosses from a side quest dungeon that he had some spare time to kill thinking if there is something else to do. Suddenly Yui visits for a message.

"I got some scary news that I have discovered!"

Kirito asked in an interested way.

"What's going on? There hasn't been a problem for ages and the only problem is not a lot is going on except random dungeon quests to kill time."

Yui's face gets into Kiritos face with wide eyes.

"No, it's worse. A new player has joined and this one is a hacker and started to add things to the game making the universe look weird and filling it with stuff I don't even know! And.."

Kirito slowly pushes Yui from his face.

"I'm sure it's a new player who's just spreading rumors and might me really a loud type with low self-esteem. It's fine."

Yui starts to panic while explaining about the additional monsters and how they look messed up and do not make sense because they do not belong in this world like it's a mad scientist throwing random animals into a teleporter resulting a mutation. Kirito does not believe a single word.

"Ok Yui, I understand the problems of this "Bad character guy thing" but all I see is clear blue sky and clear scenery with no care in the wo-why is the sky getting pixilated?"

"My god its happening and it's getting even uglier!"

The sky slowly became so pixilated the clouds and sun reduced to a blurry image until a sudden light began to consume the world blinding the two characters to who knows what.

…

Kirito's vision became blurry and wobbly as if something hit him, Kirito shook his head and noticing around him his world looks very pixilated filled with monsters and npc's that do not belong in this world (Think if Paul Robertson created the Avgn game universe).

"This world is weird, even my appearance looks like it was made in thirty minutes. Why do I carry a pistol that I doubt I will use because I like using my swords instead of medium range weapons."

Kirito throws his gun weapon away, but teleports back to his pocket and continues to throw it in distances until he realizes the gun is not going anywhere.

"Well that is mildly annoying, well I better find Yui before she loses a life from monsters."

Kirito encounters weird enemies that mostly does the same movement animation and attacks with the classic bullet attacks. He mostly slashes them and defeats the ones that were easy to kill except the enemies with hard defenses he cannot scratch them except to be in the distance and using the gun to kill the enemies that lower their defenses to shoot at him.

"This world is just full of surprises, enemies that require some strategy with just hitting them two or three times is just fun but still easy to ki"

BAM!

Kirito was hit by a fist of a giant monster school bus with a body of a tank, trucks for fists, laser canons, and an angry nerdy midget in the head of the monster machine cussing out Kirito.

"What the hell was that and what the hell are you!"

The angry nerdy midget began to enrage with yelling and rage faces.

"FUCK YOU PIECE OF OVERATED SHIT! IM THE TECH GENIOUS OF THIS WORLD! I CREATED THESE ROBOTS TO TAKE A SHIT ON ANY NEWFAGS THAT COME IN HERE TO WRECK MY SHIT AND YOU ARE WRECKING MY SHIT! NOW IM GONNA WRECK YOUR SHIT!"

He proceeded to throw a giant punch as Kirito dodged his attack and began to fight back with his swords, but they do not damage and even if he tried to attack the head he would just get punched or thrown through a hill followed with a laser.

"Gezze this guy is tough, I can't even scratch this guy. I'm gonna need some help or else I'm dead."

Midget rips the hill like wet toilet paper and begins to prepare his rocket punch.

"WELL LOOKS LIKE YOU ARE OUT OF SHITTY MOVES AND LUCK. SAY GOODBYE DUMB FUCK!"

As Kirito prepares his life to be lost with his eyes closed, a sudden blue electricity beam went through the giant machine monster's chest following up with a hail of red beams going through parts of the body.

"AW SHITY TITI-"

The monster machine exploded to millions of pieces making it rain parts and the head of the monster machine landed right on front of Kirito while making this deflating noise from the behind of the head causing it to crap out exp and some weird rare weapons and items.

LvL up! 2

+1 Pink Broad sword with tiny machine gun: Totally not a borrowed idea!

+1 Crappy spread gun: The warranty expired. Who's Jeff?

+1 Steel cat sword: It meows louder with every enemy kill!

+10 Colorful Healing potions with scratch and sniff stickers: It's like colorful candy that you regret eating!

Kirito struggles to stand up and gather his items his savior has arrived with some upgrades.

"Yui? Is that you?"

Yui slides down the rubble to tearfully hug Kirito with joy and happiness.

"Oh Dad! It's scary! This world is scary! And my appearance is scary! I'm suddenly hungry because of this meter above my head that seems to look low!"

Kirito proceeds to look what's above her head.

"I think that's your health bar and let me take a good look at your scary appearance."

Yui's figure is normal, except her hair is white with her hands up to her wrist is black. She wears a long sleeve sweater with a big XD logo, behind is heavily pixilated machine wings with heavily pixilated black and orange diamond looking objects floating and following her. She appears to have a giant kitten logo on her left pants leg that gives a protective barrier to Yui.

"Yup, the world changed you a whole lot with an odd looking get up with that weird cat logo staring at me with its rainbow eyes. But Yui is still yui"

Yui became glad to hear that her father is accepting her weird appearance and proceeds to hug tighter.

"Thank you so much for not making me feel too bad! By the way we gotta fix this world and defeat the hacker that messed up this world. We need a map for the trip first because what I am getting is we need to find a map from a town that will just give up repetitive descriptions that will lead us to nowhere until we find some shady guy in some ally."

Kirito narrows his eyes when Yui had to spoil him the cliché how this village world works, but at the same time this world is already too weird that he doesn't care at this point considering he got beaten up by a monster machine that is a school bus.

"Well we better get going before something weird happens."

Yui interrupts.

"Too late."

A pixilated beam from the sky shoots right on front of them projecting a thing of pixels of the which is what you would expect. A silhouette of the character with a hoodie to look mysterious.

"Whoo I am the mysterious hacker that joined this game and made changes and added stuff to make the game interesting. Feel my wrath of weird randomness because its relevant now!"

Kirito proceeds to ask questions.

"Why are you doing this and destroying a world that is peaceful."

The silhouette begins to move towards Kirito's face while tilting its head.

"For the lulz"

Kirito looks at the figure annoyed and dumbfounded.

Yui begins to build confidence to say what she wants.

"We will defeat you thingy and we will defeat the lands and bosses that you have laid for us!"

The silhouette began to laugh and with evilness in a glitch way.

"Worst laugh ever!"

Yui yelled.

"Oh yeah? Well too bad! This hologram doesn't show my appearance or my face because the game hologram is on beta testing and so far, it can do silhouettes so shut up and be thankful I appeared because I am the boss of this world! Time to take my leave and to show that I am the most powerful hacker boss character I am going to create a running gag for Yui that every time she points out the obvious that a character guy gets hit by a truck and becomes a hero in a fantasy world because I SAY SO!"

Yui and Kirito face palms their face while thinking, "This person needs to die." The hologram becomes unstable and shatters to pieces.

"So…..where should we go on the exaggerated first village area."

Yui finds a sign pointing to the think forest.

"I know! That forest over there that spells death and is very much not an area we will meet a new c-"

Kirito covers Yuis mouth.

"Don't you finish that sentence or else a truck will kill-"

Truck kills guy and is sent to a world where he starts as a common guard.

"the guy."

"oopes, sorry it's the game world alterations that makes me do that."

Kirito sighs heavily.

"Its ok Yui, besides it's a new world that has new adventure and has death written all over it like a twelve-year-old gamer programed this world!"

Truck kills common guard guy and becomes a common fish warrior.

"goddamit weird silhouette guy!"

….

Till next time! (I'm weird)


End file.
